Kabal
|-|MK11= |-|MK9= Summary Kabal was a loyal Operative of the Black Dragon clan, which abandoned his life of crime and put his fighting skills to more positive use. In original timeline he witnessed Shao Kahn stealing souls from Earthrealm and was later heavily scarred by his extermination squads. In the current one, he became a police officer and Kurtis Stryker's partner, during the Outworld invasion he is severely burned by Kintaro, which left him to wear a life support system. Fleet-footed Black Dragon enforcer. Kabal's sprinting speed is only outpaced by his greed. He was a rookie cop until Kano tempted him to sell out his police department for cash money and a spot in the Black Dragon. Kabal has run down anyone who's crossed Kano ever since. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kabal, Carlos has several titles including Speed Freak, Hideous Earthrealmer, Footloose, Captain Hook Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Black Dragon enforcer, Rookie cop (former), Undead Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to rip armored opponents in half, lift people with hook swords, send people flying with his attacks, crush skulls, etc.), Martial Arts (Sun Bin and Goju Ryu), Weapon Mastery (Dual wields hook swords and his customized buzzsaws), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition. Can do jump kicks and back flips. Can also jump while in mid air), Magic (Kabal states that his speed comes from Outworld's magics, with the magic being Shao Kahn's soul transfer spell), Superhuman Speed (Can run so fast, he disappears when dashing in short bursts or running several meters, make sonic booms or afterimages and spin his enemies), Energy Projection (Able to fire purplish orbs from his mask), Telekinesis (Can drag enemies towards him), Breath Attack (Can spit out lethal vapors capable of melting flesh. Can emit vapors from his gas canister to propel himself to the air or cover himself in it ), Teleportation (Here), Air Manipulation (Creates air cuts), Resistance to Poison and Corrosion Inducement (Unaffected by his own gas) |-|Revenant=All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated an enslaved Cyber Sub-Zero and Sheeva, with the latter being able to survive this) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can move fast enough to disappear in short bursts. Reacted to automatic bullet fire from gun resembling the M4 Carbine. Commented that he was faster than before after trying out his powers) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can rip out heads and tear people in half) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Punched back Sonya using his Nomad Dash) Durability: Large Building level (Took a hit from Jax's metal arms which is twice as strong. Survived a tongue slap from Reptile) Stamina: High, higher as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with hookswords. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Face shield, hook swords, gas canisters and sawblades Intelligence: Above Average; skilled combatant. Weaknesses: After being burnt by Kintaro, he cannot breathe without his breathing device. However, his past self does not have this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Buzzsaw:' Throw a flying buzzsaw at the opponent. *'Nomad Dash:' Dash towards the opponent, spinning them in place. *'Hook Slam:' Spin the opponent with hook swords and slam them down. **Kabal slams his hook swords on the opponent's shoulders and runs behind them to grab them. He uses the swords as leverage to rapidly spin them around before slamming them down. *'Nomad's Touch:' Use telekinesis and drag opponent towards you. *'Rolling Buzzsaw:' Throw a buzzsaw that travels across the ground. *'(Air) Straight Buzzin':' Air Buzzsaws are thrown straight. *'Low Hook Grab:' Snag the opponent by the ankle. **Kabal hooks the opponent by the ankle and flips them up before punching them away. *'Low Spinner:' Knock the opponent to the ground. *'Hook Grab:' Grab an opponent out of the air and slam them down. *'Nomad Spin:' Quickly spin in place. *'(Air) Slight Gas:' Gain the ability to dash while in the air. *'Flash Parry:' Parry the opponent's attack. **Unlike most parries, Kabal does not retaliate with an attack of his own. Instead, the opponent will be knocked back and stunned, allowing Kabal to follow up with any attack in his moveset. *'Extended Hook:' Swing both hook swords to attack. *'Gas Blast:' Blast lethal vapor into the opponent's face. *'Dash Cancel:' Gain the ability to cancel Nomad Dash. *'Throw:' Kabal lodges his hook sword into their shoulder and trips them before grabbing the hook sword and rapidly spinning around to throw them away OR Kabal shoves a hook sword through the opponent's chin and throws them behind him before slamming them down, causing them to bounce as Kabal hooks them down. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Kabal performs an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Spin Me Right Round:' Kabal dashes towards an opponent, causing them to spin so quick that their skin gets torn away from their body, leaving a flayed corpse. *'Rollin' Through:' Kabal sends a buzzsaw that rolls across the ground to obliterate the opponent's shins. *'Ripped Away:' Kabal lodges his hook swords into the opponent's shoulders and dashes to the other side to retrieve them. He rotates his arms around with the opponent on the swords as their limbs break away. *'Deadly Vapors:' Kabal spits out a cloud of lethal vapor from his mask. The vapor melts their face until the skull and melts a large hole in their chest as well. *'Spinner Winner:' Kabal shoves a hook sword through the opponent's chin and hurls them to the opposite side. He slams them down twice and delivers one last slam that crushes their upper torso. *'Heart Attack:' Kabal grabs the opponent's ankle using a hook sword and tosses them up. The ankle gets sliced off on the way up before he punches a hole in their back, knocking their heart out. *'Screamer:' Kabal breathes out lethal vapor from his mask before spitting out a larger dose that dazes the opponent. He removes his mask and screams at them, causing their soul to run out of their body in fear. *'Nowhere to Run:' Kabal hits the opponent with a knee strike and buries a sword into the shoulder before kicking them away, with the kick having enough force to rip their ankles from them. *'brutality:' Kabal lodges his hook swords into the opponent's shoulders and runs to the other side to take them back. He grabs onto the swords and uses them as leverage to rip their torso off. |-|Super Moves= *'Kabal's Deep:' Kabal first uses his Nomad Dash to daze his opponent before sliding in to break both of their shins. Afterward, he runs up behind them and slashes the opponent's back with his hook swords, causing damage to the shoulder blades, ribs, and spine before slamming the opponent to the ground. *'Fatal Blow (OFF THE HOOK):' Kabal dashes behind the opponent to start the move. He dashes through them twice before stopping to deliver a flurry of slashes and runs them through with his hook swords. He knees them in the face which hoists them up before ripping out the swords. The opponent lands on their knees as Kabal shoves his sword through their chin and out of their mouth before using it as leverage to throw his opponent. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Eatmykaballs.jpg|Avarice. File:Kabal_versus.png|Original Timeline Kabal. File:Kabal unmasked.jpg|Police Officer Kabal. File:Mkx_kabal.png|Revenant Kabal with the others in MKX. kabal mask.png|Kabal's face shield, respirator and gas tank. |-|Intros= HAP29TL - Imgur.gif|Sparks Fly. YFegND8 - Imgur.gif|Speed Freak. 70XDhb4 - Imgur.gif|Hooked In. 8wPvN0E - Imgur.gif|Cutting Loose. |-|Victory Poses= Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Speedsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Undead Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Teachers Category:Revived Characters Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Police Officers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anarchists Category:Blade Users Category:Gun Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Hook Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gas Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Brawlers